


补初夜车

by Haleyhoho



Category: MK - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haleyhoho/pseuds/Haleyhoho





	补初夜车

Kit忽然觉得很热，仿佛置身于一潭热水中，像在泡温泉。  
他猛地睁开眼睛，果不其然，腰上一双大手将他扣在一个火热的怀抱里，他的后背正紧贴在身后人的胸膛上。  
“卧槽！你干什么！”  
Kit试图挣扎。  
“学长别蹭，别蹭。”Ming制住Kit乱动的手，“我就抱抱你。”  
“你为什么要抱我啊！”  
“床这么小，不抱紧Kit，掉下去了怎么办？”  
Ming说完，又蹭了蹭Kit的后颈，贴的更紧了。  
Kit一僵，他感受到后面有什么东西正顶着他的屁股。  
“你…你没穿内裤？”  
“嗯啊。”Ming很自然地回答，“Kit内裤太紧了。”  
“你…”Kit愣了愣，随即恼羞成怒，“你说什么？！”  
“嘘！”Ming的手移到了Kit的小腹上，轻轻抚摸，“快睡吧小学长，明天还上课呢。”  
   
Ming的掌心很热，紧紧贴着Kit光滑的皮肤，从小腹慢慢抚摸到胸口，轻轻揉弄。  
等Kit反应过来时，Ming已经解开了他的睡衣，手在他身上肆意游走。  
“你又干什……啊…”  
Ming扯住了他胸前的凸起，轻轻一拉，Kit便发出了一声低低的呻吟。  
“你不是说睡觉吗！”  
Kit抓住了那只随意游走的手，试图把它拽出来。  
“学长可以继续睡呀。”  
“你这样我怎么睡啊！”  
Kit涨红了脸，又羞又气。  
“Kit就在我怀里，我怎么忍得住嘛。”Ming理直气壮地说，随即声音又带上了恳求，“我就摸摸你，不干别的，学长实在是太可爱了，求你了。”  
“那…”Kit犹豫了，他慢慢松开抓住Ming的手，“不准干别的！”  
“好的学长。”  
Ming亲了亲他的侧脸，手再次毫不客气地揉上了Kit的胸，指缝蹭过硬起的红豆，带起一阵酥麻的感觉。  
Kit咬紧牙关，努力忽视胸前带来阵阵触电般的感觉，催眠自己不要去管。  
Ming的另一只手已经开始往下移了，他拉开Kit的睡裤钻了进去，隔着内裤轻轻抚摸着微微抬头的小Kit。  
“你别…”  
还没等Kit阻止，Ming便抓住了Kit的嫩茎，缓缓套弄起来。  
“啊…嗯…”  
Kit喘得很厉害，他下意识想阻止Ming，却被阵阵传来的快感打乱了阵脚。  
Ming在他的后颈处亲吻，叼起他的一块软肉轻咬，一只手套弄着Kit的嫩茎，另一只手不知何时扯掉了Kit的内裤，正色情地揉捏着他的两瓣柔软。  
Kit只觉得一个又热又硬的东西在往自己的屁股里挤，他慌张地回头看，却被Ming凑过去堵住了嘴。  
亲吻之间，Ming的昂扬已经挤进了Kit的股缝里，缓缓摩擦着。  
“你…你…说好不准干别的！”  
Kit喘着气，脸上的红色已经蔓延到了耳根。  
“但是学长我好难受啊。”Ming舔了舔嘴唇，“我就蹭蹭，保证不进去。”  
“你刚才也是这么说的！”  
“我真的好难受啊…”Ming故意又顶了一下Kit，惹得他一阵颤抖，“我蹭出来了就睡觉，真的。”  
“那你快点。”  
Kit眼一闭，心一横，红着脸对Ming喊道。  
“学长想不想来点更舒服的？”  
Ming笑了笑，他凑近Kit的耳朵，轻轻舔舐。  
“唔？”  
灵活的手指钻进了Kit的股缝里，轻轻刺戳着羞涩柔软的穴口，缓缓深入。  
“什么…拿出去…啊…”  
Kit感受着Ming温凉的手指在身体里滑动，Ming这小子不知从哪里搞来了润滑剂，这样进入他的身体，除了有点难受，到也不觉得疼痛。  
他刚想质问Ming润滑剂从哪里来的，就被Ming戳中了体内的一个点，一下子尖叫出声。  
那是什么？酥酥麻麻的，让他一下子软了身体。  
Ming低笑了一声，突然开始变着角度研磨那一点，另一只手加快了套弄的速度。  
Kit早已被快感折磨得失了神，睫毛上挂着泪珠，一声比一声甜腻的呻吟从他的嘴里响起。等他颤抖着高潮时，身后的手指已经变成了三根，在他体内进进出出，翻出了艳红的嫩肉。  
他是被一阵痛感激得回过神，Ming正撑着他的穴口，烫得惊人的巨兽正一点点地试探着含羞的穴口，动作缓慢却毫不犹豫。  
“你…你…”  
高潮过后的Kit浑身都在颤抖，他扭过头去看着Ming，两只湿漉漉的眼睛却一点也凶不起来。  
“Kit我出不来…”Ming啄吻着Kit的脸颊，身下的动作却没有停，“我好难受Kit，你里面好热，让我进去好不好？”  
“不要…疼…”  
Kit努力把身子往前挪动，想要脱离Ming的控制，却被Ming箍着腰拖了回来，进得更深了。  
“让我进去吧，你疼我就不动好不好。”Ming轻咬着他的耳尖，“嗯？”  
Kit把头埋进了枕头里，Ming亲吻着他后脑勺上的软毛，一点点地全部进入。  
“好舒服Kit，你里面好热。”  
Ming喟叹一声，掰过Kit的头交换了一个吻。  
Kit只觉得后面撑得满满的，像是要裂开一样。虽然很疼，但他却生出了一种满足感。这种想法他自然不会让Ming知道，只能抓紧了身下的床单。  
还没等他多缓几口气，Ming便扣住他的腰慢慢动了起来。  
“啊…啊…你不是…嗯…”Kit疼得眼泪都掉了下来，“不…不动吗？”  
Ming拉着Kit翻了一个身，将他摆成了跪趴的姿势，还贴心地在他腰下垫了一个枕头。  
“学长你相信我，一会就舒服了。”  
Ming抬起头低喘一声，似乎是忍到了极限，他低吼一声律动了起来。  
“啊…你…你…骗…啊…”  
“学长还是不要说话了。”Ming低笑着覆在了Kit身上，身下撞击的幅度开始越来越大，“我怕你一会儿没力气了。”  
“呜…我再也…不…啊…信了…啊…”  
（拉灯！）  
情欲褪去，Ming翻了个身让Kit趴到自己身上，一只手抚摸着他光洁的后背。  
从高潮中回过神来的Kit睫毛都是湿的，脖颈上的吻痕还未消退，一双眼睛小兔子一样红红的，气鼓鼓地瞪着Ming。  
“骗子！”  
“嗯，嗯，都怪学长太可爱了。”  
“你还怪我！”  
Kit泄愤似地狠狠咬了一口Ming的胸肌。  
“嘶！”  
Ming痛呼一声，身下的巨兽又有了苏醒的趋势。  
“你！你怎么像匹马一样！”  
Kit不可置信地看着Ming，起身就想躲，却被Ming托住了屁股，动弹不得。  
“学长撩得火，要负责呀。”  
“放开我！啊嗯…”  
“我保证，最后一次。”  
“鬼才信你的话！”  
（最后一共做了三次）  
END


End file.
